


silver & holy water

by rosastairs



Series: illuminated in moonlight [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Confessions, F/F, Insecurity, Lilia - Freeform, Lily’s emotionally stunted, Rooftop Kisses, the content you signed up for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosastairs/pseuds/rosastairs
Summary: “We should do something really spectacular.”In which Lily and Maia exchange their first “I love you.”





	silver & holy water

**Author's Note:**

> hello fellow lilia fans, it’s me and I’m back with that gay shit ;)

Lily tossed back her head, making her black hair shimmer like a river full of ink. Maia watched the muscles in her neck with an odd fascination. Lily moved like no one Maia had ever met before, in a sinuous dance that was full of lazy pauses and sudden leaps. Lily was always ready to spring into action, coiled with energy and relaxed at the same time. When Maia had first met her she’d thought Lily’s catlike movements were something every vampire possessed. Now she knew that Lily must have been the same when she was human.

“We should do something really spectacular.” Lily said, taking a sip from the bottle of blood she was holding. Maia watched her fangs slide out and Lily winced as they cut into her lower lip.

Maia took a sip from her beer, watching Lily as she surveyed the rooftops clustered in front of them. “Like what?”

“I don’t know, blow up a building or something?” Lily pressed her thumb to her bleeding lip and swore. “You’d think after almost one hundred years I’d have learned how to drink out of a bottle.”

“Sometimes I forget how old you are.” Maia said, shivering with the chill in the night air.

Lily shot her a surprised look. Lily looked younger than Maia was, and sometimes acted it too, but you couldn’t deny her age when you looked into her eyes. Her eyes held a sort of deep sadness and an even deeper understanding, because she’d seen more of the world than any one person should. Magnus looked that way sometimes, when Alec reached for his hand in public, a little surprised, a little wary, as if he were waiting for someone to scream at them, too used to the habit of hiding through the centuries.

Maia reached out and brushed Lily’s lips with the tips of her fingers. Lily set her bottle down next to her with a clink and reached up to take Maia’s hand. Her fingers were cold, as smooth as marble.

“I’m an old lady.” Lily murmured teasingly.

Maia smiled. “But you don’t act like it. You act like every normal nineteen year old I’ve ever met.” She paused. “Besides the vampire thing I mean.”

Lily shrugged. “As near as I can figure, immortals act the way they acted when they stopped aging.” Her voice held a slight tremor, the words clearly bothering her more than she let on. “Magnus acts nineteen, I act nineteen, Raphael acted fifteen sometimes. The high warlock of Mexico City acts like an eighty year old.”

“You’ve met the high warlock of Mexico City?”

“Once.”

Maia squeezed Lily’s hand. She could feel Lily’s walls going up, something that always happened when asked about her past. Maia wasn’t going to push her for any more, despite her clamoring curiosity.

Finally she let out a sound that was half laugh, half sigh. “Raphael was fifteen when he died huh? No wonder he was snippy. If I was stuck in my fifteen year old body for all eternity I’d riot.”

Lily cracked a smile, then suddenly snatched her hand away from Maia’s. “How can you stand it?”

Maia felt confusion run through her. “What?”

Lily waved a hand vaguely through the air, apparently gesturing to everything. “Me being immortal. How can you stand it? Being with me? Lov—Liking me?”

Maia touched Lily’s shoulder gently. “And how can you stand being with me when you know that you’re going to watch me die?”

Lily sucked in a breath she didn’t need. “Because—because you’re worth it. Because with you I feel mortal and vulnerable and _alive_. And every moment of future pain will be worth it if I spent some small portion of my life with you.”

She turned up her eyes to Maia’s, lashes long and dark. Maia’s heart picked up its pace, her skin was tingling, abruptly aware of the proximity of Lily. The proximity of the curve of Lily’s neck, the delicate line of Lily’s collarbones, the bare skin of Lily’s exposed stomach.

Maia cleared her throat. “You don’t have to ask me how I stand it because there’s nothing to stand. You make me feel eternal. You make me feel like the world is going to end tomorrow and this moment is all we have. You are everything happening all at once, and you are everything frozen in time.” She stared into Lily’s dark eyes, willing her to believe her words. “I’m with you because I—I love you.” Maia felt as if she’d just jumped from a high ledge and now she was falling, waiting for the inevitable impact.

Lily made a small choking sound. She looked like she’d been hit between the eyes. Maia wondered if she’d made some huge mistake and fucked something up beyond repair. Lily was the strongest and bravest person Maia had ever met, but she was emotionally guarded to the point of seeming heartless at times. Maia wondered if a girl had ever told Lily that she loved her before. She wondered if Lily had ever told anyone that she loved them in all the years she’d haunted New York City.

Maia watched Lily’s face work, butterflies climbing into her throat. Lily looked lost, mystified, and almost...hopeful? Maia’s pulse skittered nervously.

Finally, Lily spoke, her voice hoarse. “I’m, um, not that good with words.” She met Maia’s gaze with visible effort. A small smile tilted the corner of her mouth. “But I think even I can figure out how to say I love you too.”

Maia suddenly felt very light, as if she’d been yanked into an utopia without warning. Her heart swelled joyously and she couldn’t stop a dopey grin from spreading over her face. “Oh, um, I—”

Lily stopped her words with a kiss.

Moonlight exploded behind Maia’s eyelids. Lily’s mouth was hot, pressing gently at first before becoming more and more frantic. Maia was overwhelmed by Lily’s mouth opening under her’s in a burst of heat. Lily was intoxicating, undoing Maia with the smallest brush of fingers.

Lily pushed her away from the ledge, following her down onto the smooth concrete of the roof. The weight of Lily’s body was a familiar one, pressing Maia down and holding her in place with one breathtaking kiss after another.

Maia ran her hands up Lily’s sides as Lily cupped Maia’s face between her palms. Lily’s skin was cool, and silky, almost like porcelain. Maia wound her hands up and tangled them in Lily’s sleek hair. Lily paused and Maia pulled her closer, taking Lily’s lower lip between her teeth.

“Fuck.” Lily shuddered and pulled back slightly, burying her face in Maia’s neck. Her body trembled. “You don’t know what you’re like.”

Maia ran a hand down Lily’s spine and over the bare small of her back, making Lily groan. “What am I like?” She asked, her voice embarrassingly husky.

“It’s just, since my senses are heightened or whatever, I can feel you _everywhere_.” Lily murmured into Maia’s neck. “I can smell your blood, and your shampoo, and the beer that you drank, and it’s just...a lot.” She raised herself up so that she was looking Maia directly in the eyes. “And I can feel the warmth from your body bleeding into me wherever your skin touches me. I can feel your heart beating through me.” She caressed Maia’s cheek and trailed her hand down, letting it stop over Maia’s heart. The look in Lily’s eyes made Maia weak in the knees. If she hadn’t already been lying on the ground, she thought she may have fallen down. “You’re so beautiful.”

Maia’s heart fluttered. “You’re amazing. You know that right?”

“Obviously.” Lily laughed and bent to kiss her again.

After a few minutes of slow, lazy kissing, Maia pulled away and grinned up into Lily’s dazed, disheveled, and kiss wrecked face. She could get used to Lily looking like this. “Was this spectacular enough for you?”

Lily looked confused for a brief second before realization hit her. She threw her head back and laughed. Maia wondered if she had fallen in love with Lily’s laugh first. The sound of unabashed pure joy, that now echoed clearly through the night over the moonlit rooftops. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think in the comments! thank you so much for reading!


End file.
